


how can i say

by malumqt (snowboy)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, i was listening to how can i say by day6 too much and this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowboy/pseuds/malumqt
Summary: Michael wasn't even sure how to react. Everything was numb, he felt like he should be mad, upset, sad, furious, depressed, but it was just numb. Like he was in a dream, nothing really hit him in dreams.





	

"I just- I don't love you anymore." It was a simple sentence that had Michael's world crashing around him.

Michael wasn't even sure how to react. Everything was numb, he felt like he should be mad, upset, sad, furious, depressed, but it was just numb. Like he was in a dream, nothing really hit him in dreams. 

Calum was there though, in too much detail for this to be anything but real. His eyebrows were furrowed, a concern fown graced his lips. "Michael?" The voice was soft, concerned, but muffled somehow. 

Nothing outside was muffling Michael's hearing, just his own thoughts. Calum didn't love him anymore? He should've seen it coming, really he should've. They had been spending less and less time with each other, Calum spending more time with Ashton while Michael dived deeper into music. 

So he should've seen it coming, but it still left him numb. Calum had that same old stare that he used time and time again when Michael was sick or ignoring the world to play video games by himself since that normally meant he was upset. But why? Calum broke up with them, he didn't love Michael anymore, so why be concerned? 

Maybe because he was Calum and he was also caring like that. It's one of the reasons why Michael fell and fell hard, it'd only make sense that even after breaking up, Calum would still care about him. Just not in the same way. 

He should respond, not just stare into those brown eyes he fell in love with. "O-Okay." Michael finally stuttered out. 

"Okay?" Calum's eyebrows furrowed deeper. Maybe he couldn't read Michael. In all their five years of being together Michael never went emotionally numb, before Calum came into his life definitely, but never after. 

Michael nodded though. He couldn't think to argue and what was even the point of arguing? Calum didn't love him anymore, Michael had to accept that and the sooner he did the better. 

There was an air of awkwardness in the room, Calum shifted his weight from foot to foot before finally nodding. "Alright, um, I'll see you around?"

Michael nodded again. He just watched as Calum opened his mouth to respond, but closed it a second later in favor of turning to the door. He watched as Calum made it to the door and paused, not looking back, but not resting his hand on the door handle. Michael watched when Calum finally opened the door and closed it behind him with a soft click. 

It was done, they were over. Michael looked around his apartment. What did he do now? The numb feeling was still there, and wouldn't go away for a couple hours, leaving way for the flood gates to open and Michael to break down. 

Call Luke, that's what he should do. Luke had been there through the last breakup. He'd know what to do with Michael. Act like everything is fine, they're having a normal movie night. Then when Michael inevitably broke down, smother him in a hug until he cried himself to sleep. Maybe even make pancakes in the morning. Last time Luke made waffles. 

This time, Luke did make pancakes for a frumpled, tear stained Michael and talked to him about Resident Evil. With an offer to play it with him since hearing Luke scream like a small mouse would always send Michael into a laughing fit. Things wouldn't be good for a while, but they would be better.

**Author's Note:**

> kohta did not block me this time, i was just in an angsty mood and felt like writing a breakup fic. 
> 
> again hmu on @ pastelserenity on twitter if you want alrighty see ya for the next time i make a drabble.


End file.
